The demand for the stability and durability of vehicles is increasing. Accordingly, there is a need to develop rubber having high wet skid resistance and mechanical strength and low rolling resistance, as a material for vehicle tires, especially tire treads, which are in contact with roads.
In conventional tire treads, conjugated diene-based rubber is mixed with an inorganic filler to enhance the above properties, but further enhancement of the properties is still required.